Tortures
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Décidément, Riza en voit de toutes les couleurs... ONESHOT


**Tortures.**

« Où est-il ? »

Riza releva lentement sa tête et darda ses yeux sur l'homme qui venait de parler.

« Où est-il ? »

L'homme ponctua sa question d'une gifle magistrale qui manqua de faire tomber Riza par terre.

Un soldat la redressa sans ménagement.

Tout tournait autour d'elle et sa tempe l'élançait affreusement. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle cède.

Elle fixa obstinément le mur droit devant elle.

« Vous allez parler, je vous le promets, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Riza resta silencieuse.

L'homme, qui devait être celui qui commandait les opérations, fit un signe de la tête et le même soldat qui un instant auparavant l'avait redressée sur sa chaise se plaça derrière elle et lui saisit ses bras et les maintint derrière le dossier de la chaise.

Ses tendons se bandèrent. Riza en était certaine, s'il continuait de lui tirer ses bras en arrière comme ça, ils allaient se détacher de son corps.

« Je répète ma question. Où est le colonel Mustang ? »

Riza le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui cracha au visage.

Il s'essuya sa figure avec un sourire mauvais.

« D'accord. Vous voulez la jouer comme ça. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, et de nouveau il envoya son poing dans le visage, un deuxième coup suivi le premier.

Riza sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Le soldat la maintenait toujours sur la chaise l'empêchant de tomber. La pluie de coups se poursuivit encore pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Le chef arrêta de la frapper et la saisit par les cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière.

« Où est-il ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sa voix était rauque. L'homme la relâcha et d'un nouveau signe de la tête, ordonna au soldat de lui libérer les bras.

Riza pencha vers l'avant. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche et tomba en gouttes sur la table en fer.

« Vous mentez. Si il y a bien quelqu'un sur terre qui doit savoir où il se cache, s'est bien vous, lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

« Je ne sais rien du tout. »

Il se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Dites moi où je peux trouver Mustang et je vous laisse la vie sauve. »

Riza éclata de rire.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

De colère, il poussa violemment du pied la chaise sur laquelle se tenait Riza, la renversant. La tête de Riza cogna sur le sol.

Cette fois, elle voyait des étoiles et des bulles rouges éclataient dans ses yeux. Elle était incapable de bouger.

Son persécuteur fit le tour et se posta au-dessus d'elle et posa son pied sur son visage, lui écrasant sa joue.

« Parlez ou je vous écrase comme un misérable insecte. »

Riza serra les dents. Il commença à lui presser lentement le visage contre le sol glacé. Riza eut la vision fugitive d'un grain de raisin qui éclatait.

Une porte s'ouvrit et des voix se firent entendre. Riza ne comprit pas la langue, mais elle sentit la pression diminuer sur sa tête.

L'homme retira son pied et on la redressa.

« Vous avez de la chance, je suis appelé ailleurs, mais je reviendrai. »

Il aboya un ordre et on la reconduisit dans sa cellule.

Elle fut jetée sans ménagement contre la terre battue et la porte claqua bruyamment.

Riza se redressa tant bien que mal et s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche. Tout son corps lui semblait brisé et elle sentait son sang battre à tout rompre sur ses tempes.

Elle passa une main tremblante, dont certains doigts lui avaient été déboités, sur ses lèvres et ses pommettes et repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient son visage.

Ils pouvaient la torturer autant qu'ils voulaient, jamais elle ne parlerait. C'était tout bonnement hors de question. Même si elle devait y laisser sa vie, elle ne trahirait pas Mustang.

Elle ferma ses yeux. Que faisait-il à l'heure actuelle ? S'était-il lancé à sa recherche ? Elle espérait bien que non, sinon, il se jetterait droit dans la gueule du loup et son sacrifice ne servirait alors à rien.

Des images d'un temps heureux lui vinrent en mémoire. Elle se voyait sous les draps, nues dans les bras de Roy. Il la couvrait de baisers et ils riaient.

Elle serra plus fort les yeux, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre elle et l'odeur de sa peau.

Leur liaison était secrète, personne n'était au courant, hormis Jean Havoc et Gracia Hugues qui avaient été témoins de leur mariage.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre. Son bébé. Elle allait perdre leur bébé.

Elle savait qu'ils la tueraient de toute façon qu'elle parle ou non. Mais peu lui importait de mourir si lui survivait.

Enfin, elle s'autorisa à pleurer silencieusement.

* * *

Au même moment, Mustang faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

Trois jours. Trois interminables jours que Riza était portée disparue. On disait qu'elle avait été capturée par les rebelles lors d'une embuscade.

Et il ne pouvait rien pour elle, ce qui le faisait enrager. Sa propre vie était en danger.

Si il lui arrivait quoique ce soit… Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre ?

Il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de télépathie, il pourrait au moins lui parler, mais au lieu de ça, il ne pouvait que créer des flammes. Il regarda ses mains, son alchimie était tellement insignifiante, et oui, inutile. Complètement inutile.

Des pas raisonnèrent et le Major Armstrong entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Havoc.

« Colonel. On pense avoir découvert la base où serait retenu le Lieutenant Hawkeye.

« Où ?

« A quelques kilomètres d'ici. On a envoyé des éclaireurs.

« Pas la peine, allons-y. »

Havoc attrapa le bras de son Colonel alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

« Colonel. Il ne sert à rien de se précipiter sans être prêt.

« Il est hors de question que j'attende plus longtemps. »

Armstrong s'approcha de lui.

« Vous ne rendrez pas service à Hawkeye en vous faisant prendre à votre tour Colonel.

« Nous aussi nous voulons la revoir près de nous. Mais nous ne devons pas agir inconsidérément. Il faut attendre le retour des éclaireurs pour savoir sur quoi nous allons tomber là bas.

« Mais pendant ce temps, elle risque de mourir. »

Havoc posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roy.

« Quelques heures, Colonel. Et nous donnons l'assaut. Et vous retrouverez Riza.

« Havoc, elle est enceinte. »

Jean resserra plus fort son étreinte sur son épaule.

« On va les sortir de là Colonel. Je vous le promets. »

Roy poussa un soupir. Il savait parfaitement que Havoc et Armstrong avait raison. Mais Dieu que s'était dur.

* * *

Il semblait à Riza qu'elle venait juste de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se rouvrir.

Quatre mains la saisirent par les bras et la traînèrent dans la même salle d'interrogatoire qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur.

« J'espère vous avoir manqué Lieutenant.

« A vrai dire, je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule.

« Je vois qu'il vous reste encore suffisamment de force pour plaisanter. Mais combien de temps allez-vous tenir ainsi ?

« Et quelles sont les réjouissances pour aujourd'hui ?

« Ne soyez pas si impatiente, je vous ai concocté un petit programme qui je suis sûr va vous délier la langue. »

L'homme fit le tour de la table pour se mettre face à elle.

« Mais avant de commencer, je vous donne une dernière chance de me dire où se cache le Colonel Mustang.

« Vous rêvez si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire.

« Très bien. J'avoue que j'espérai cette réponse. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec vous. »

L'homme battit des mains.

_Il est complètement fou et il aime ce qu'il fait_, pensa Riza.

« Que diriez vous d'une petite baignade rafraîchissante ? »

Les deux hommes qui l'avaient traînée ici la reprirent par les bras et la conduisirent près d'un tonneau rempli d'une eau saumâtre.

Un hochement du menton et elle se retrouva la tête plongée jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau glacée.

1, 2, 3 secondes.

On la tira en arrière.

Riza cracha l'eau qu'elle avait aspirée et toussa. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans son visage mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de les repousser.

Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'elle se trouva une fois de plus plongée dans le tonneau.

Cette fois, elle y resta plus de 30 secondes.

« Alors Lieutenant, allez vous me dire où se trouve Mustang ?

« Jamais ! »

De nouveau elle fut plongée dans l'eau. Elle pensait sa dernière minute venue. Ce serait si facile de se laisser aller à l'inconscience…

Elle entendit des voix de plus en plus lointaines alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'obscurité.

Une gifle en pleine face la ramena à la conscience. Elle n'était pas encore morte. Son calvaire n'était finalement pas terminé.

« Vous revoilà parmi nous. »

La tête de Riza roula. Elle était épuisée et aspirait juste à ce que tout cela cesse.

« Tuez moi si vous voulez, mais jamais je ne parlerai.

« Vous tuer fait partie du programme, mais pas encore. Vous me résistez et j'aime ça. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pris autant de plaisir. »

Riza leva un œil enflé et violacé vers lui.

« Vous êtes fou. »

Son tortionnaire lui adressa un véritable sourire.

« Je préfère le terme « appliqué à sa tâche » ou bien « passionné ». Très peu de gens peuvent se targuer de prendre du plaisir à leur travail. Moi, j'ai cette chance. Et je dois dire que vous m'offrez un défi que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur. J'aurai grand honneur à mettre fin à vos souffrances. Mais pas tout de suite. »

Il prit un objet que Riza ne reconnut pas tout de suite, il fallut qu'il l'approche de ses yeux pour qu'elle discerne la forme d'une pince.

Qu'allait-il encore lui faire subir ?

« Vous voyez cette pince ? Je vais m'en servir pour arracher une à une vos dents jusqu'à ce que vous parliez Lieutenant. »

Un soldat vint lui saisir son front pour lui maintenir sa tête en place. Riza tenta de résister, mais la pression était trop forte. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur.

On la força à ouvrir sa bouche et elle sentit le froid de l'acier de la pince contre ses lèvres et sa langue.

Puis la dent qu'on saisissait et qu'on lui arrachait. De nouveau le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche et sa gorge.

Elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Son cœur cessa de battre et la douleur l'emporta.

Au même moment, un incroyable bruit d'explosion éclata tout autour d'eux. Les blocs de mur volèrent et la salle s'emplit de fumée.

Riza, dans sa torpeur, entendit des cris et des voix. L'odeur de brûlé et de poussière lui emplissait ses narines.

Elle s'entendit appeler, la voix tant aimée hurlait son prénom.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de son mari penchés sur elle.

« Riza, je t'en prie, ne meurt pas. Tu entends ? Je t'interdis de mourir.

« Roy… Je n'ai rien dit…

« Je sais. Je m'en veux tellement. On va te sortir de là, mais je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas. Ne va pas là où je ne pourrai pas aller te chercher. Je t'aime Riza. Reste avec moi, je ne peux pas imaginer la vie s'en toi.

« Je t'aime aussi Roy. »

Et puis elle sentit des bras la saisir et la soulever littéralement dans les airs. Et puis plus rien. Elle sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans des draps propres et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vision était floue. Elle discerna une forme assise dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit.

« Roy… »

Bon Dieu ce qu'elle avait mal aux lèvres et dans toute sa bouche.

« Je suis là ma chérie. »

Il lui prit sa main dans la sienne et lui donna délicatement une petite pression.

« Je ne dois pas être belle à voir.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu resteras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux. Mais c'est vrai que ces salauds ne t'ont pas ratée. Mais ils ne te feront plus jamais mal, je m'en suis personnellement assuré. »

Riza tenta de réfléchir à la signification des paroles de son mari. Mais une autre pensée occupait tout son esprit.

« Le bébé. J'ai perdu le bébé… »

Roy se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Non, le bébé va bien. C'est un miracle. Il est bien accroché. Ce sera sûrement un gaillard comme son père, ou bien il sera têtu comme sa mère. Il n'aura pas fini de nous en faire baver. »

Il lui caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Au moins, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher maintenant.

« Je suis désolée Roy.

« Pas moi. Je suis fier d'être ton mari et je suis content que tout le monde sache que tu portes mon enfant. Mais à présent, il faut te reposer pour reprendre des forces. Je veux pouvoir te ramener avec moi chez nous. »

Roy l'embrassa sur le front qui était à peu près la seule partie de son visage qui n'était pas tuméfiée et reprit sa place dans son fauteuil.

« Dors maintenant, je reste à côté de toi. »

Riza ferma les yeux.

_« Chez nous »._

Les mots tournaient et résonnaient agréablement dans sa tête.

Enfin, elle s'endormit, sentant la présence rassurante de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie.

* * *

**Pauvre pauvre Riza. Décidément, elle en voit de toutes les couleurs avec moi...**

**En parlant de couleur, vous vous souvenez de mon copain le bouton "review" ?**


End file.
